In a serial-type inkjet printing device, a problem is known in which bands formed in respective times of scans overlap each other, whereby a banding (streaked pattern) is generated. To solve this problem, a technology is in development in which a part of the nozzle rows is selected as an activated nozzle row that discharges ink and is caused to scan over a print medium, and a position of the activated nozzle row is changed (Patent Document 1).